


First Words

by joonfired



Series: The Adventures of a Single Dad in Space [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Gen, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Space Dad Mandalorian, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonfired/pseuds/joonfired
Summary: The asset talks for the first time.
Relationships: The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian & The Asset, The Mandalorian & The Child
Series: The Adventures of a Single Dad in Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549036
Comments: 56
Kudos: 1274





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else feel like the wee one should have spoken as the ending of the 2nd episode?? I did, so here's my wished-for-ending-that-didn't-happen

The Mandalorian couldn’t forget the strange power he’d witnessed.

Even occupied by the fast-paced repairs of his ship, driven on by the gruff stoicness of Kuiil, could not shake the memory of the small creature somehow levitating that massive beast. It defied all logic and yet he could not deny what he’d seen.

After the farewell of Kuill and the following departure from the canyon landscaped planet, the Mandalorian glanced once more over at the sleeping child. There was a shred of worry that gnawed harder on his mind with every hour the asset’s eyes did not open, and he was not sure how much of this worry was for the possible loss of his future bounty.

Once his ship was safely in the black, the Mandalorian reached over and nudged the cradle. The creature did not stir but merely continued to breath deep and evenly.

At least it gave the  _ impression _ of well-being? But how could something be well after demonstrating the power it had shown?

Another gentle shake of the cradle finally brought a reaction: the creature whimpered quietly and its ears twitched. The thin green, purple-veined eyelids fluttered open and it stared back at the Mandalorian with what seemed an almost ageless gaze in such a young face.

The Mandalorian made a small noise of acknowledgement, half to himself, that everything seemed fine with the child. It continued to regard him serenely, small face peering over the cowl of its seemingly too-large clothing.

And then, its tiny mouth opened and it spoke.

“Spoken,” it squeaked in a high, raspy voice, “I have.”

Behind his helmet, the Mandalorian’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Spoken, I have,” the child repeated, this time the words clearer. It chuckled happily, wiggling in its cradle as if it was pleased with its first vocalization.

“Yes,” the Mandalorian agreed, unable to keep himself from smiling back. “Yes, you have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the dialogue choice for the wee one as it imitating the last-heard words of Kuill, but also maybe as something it would have heard a lot from that odd-yet-loveable Mandalorian fanboy creature?? also, it's kind of a literal thing as, yes, it HAS spoken (for the first time) hahaha


End file.
